yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6 Episode 21: The Great Escape
Participants *Keyth *Densuke Mifunae 'Plans Coming Together. Hard Work Pays Off.' Tasanagi: SUMMARY::::: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMCbJB4yNXo))The two boys, were pulled through the prison life. Forced to fight for dominance and respect. Keyths grandfather had put the boys onto a Martial arts fighter who's skilled were incredible even on a human scale. Keyth and Densuke trained with the man for weeks. Densuke gained the full grapse of the fighting style, while Keyth gathered the basics enough so that he could fight on par with Densuke but not without taking a beating. The style mixed with Caperia, muy thai, kick boxing, and wrestling and Jiu-jutsu. It was a rigiours training process. As the boys were forced to fight and train there bodies had grown on a new scale of strength. Keyths strength increasing to the point he could lift up to 800lbs easily, and Densuke became almost to quick to hit, his speed was blurring which made him a devastating opponent. Keyth and Densuke became friends oddly enough, and even began to team up and do fights together. The prison inmates refused to show the boys respect untill they both took down every contender. Keyth became well known and feared, building up a clan while in the prison known as the Arasumaru. They followed behind Keyths order even though they were a small gang. Densuke by associating was placed into this group with Keyth. Win after win, the boys took the crown without little to no effort after they had been trained vigirously. Now with only a week to spare, the boys were paired to fight. The winner would take the money and the ability to leave the prison. Keyth and Densuke still kept there friendship dispite the fact that they were going to have to fight one another. Standing in the ring they both eyed the announcer as he announced the two of them having to fight one another. The Warden had even made this televised calling it ' Battle of the animals.' They both were forced to fight on TV where everyone would be able to see. After it was announced they both fist bummped each other and walked out of the ring, getting ready for what was to come next. 'Mock Battle' Densuke would dancing in place, jogging back and forth, cracking his neck and making a poping noise. His training in jail was actually a lot better than what he’d expected. He’d mastered the aspects of MMA and a style that was tought to him. It tought him the value of having timed strikes and reflexes. Densuke’s reflexes had increased to levels he didn’t really think they could. It’s arguable, but when he gets out he should probably run some physical test to see just where his body was at now….for now however all that mattered was this fight. “Well keyth, don’t pull any punches. Friends or not, we need to push each other…right?” Densuke would think for a moment of the plan that was made between him and keyth not to long ago. ::Flashback:: “So what we need to do is first and foremost, get out character files and erase our criminal records. That may have to wait, because we’d have to get past the warden, which I keep hearing this gastly rumors about………..” Densuke would shutter and then keep pointing to parts on the layout of the map. “We need to place the explosives in these specific area. You good for that Claymore?”::Flashback end:: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSvFpBOe8eY ) Densuke would take his stance, keeping his hands up in a boxing like pose, but he’d keep his hands loose and flexible for maximum speeds. Densuke would keep his spread his legs apart slightly, keeping a light bounce on his right forward foot. Densuke would rush Ketyh at a blitz like speed, similar to their spars before hand. He’d stop only a few inches away from in and throw 2 left and right elbows, turning his upper body to do so. The elbows would rock spital out of keyths mouth should they connect and send a roaring pain through his skull. Hit or miss, Densuke would then spin around, keeping his same close range, only to throw a back elbow twoards keyth’s neck. If this connected keyth would feel the need to gasp for air in panic and suddenly stoped breathing. Hit or miss Densuke would then throw the final part of his combo, by spinning one more time with a spinning hey maker, aimed at the right side of his face. This impact would have enough force to rock keyth to the mat, and even cuase some disorientation all the while If this missed however, Densuke would back step, and place his hands up in a guard like position, taking ready for any counter attack at that point, lightly bouncing side to side. Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMCbJB4yNXo)) Keyth would pivot to the right, throwing his right arm up blocking the first elbow, but the left one would hit him across the face, he'd take the hit the spit flying from his mouth. When Densuke had spun, Keyth had twisted his body back like the matrix, putting both of his hands onto the ground pushing his body down, tucking in both of his legs, doing all of this in one motion and then sending a booting kick into Densukes stomach as he spun with the elbow, timing it just right so that it'd be difficult for Densuke to dodge the boot kick, if the kick hit he'd be knocked into the ropes with an explosive force, that almost seemed inhuman.Keyth would then break dance his way back onto his feet, spinning rapidly and landing on his right leg, he'd cartwheel over to Densuke in mid air, twisting his body and then coming down landing right infront of him. Once he landed he'd send a barrage of powerful strikes into the male, his fist slamming into his chest and stomach area over and over again if they connected Densuke would have to hold his arms up to block the hits, where Keyth would then leap 2 feet into the air with an elbow from above, going at a speed that was much to fast for Densuke to try to grapple him in mid air, or attempt to attack him. Point is, if he stayed on the ropes Keyths elbow would slam into the boys head. **** FLASH BACK*** " Punch harder Keyth. You have to keep up with Densuke..." The mid aged man said to Keyth, the same man who had taught them both how to fight. Keyth turned, watching Densuke slamming his fist into the cement wall breaking it with his bear hands. Out of envy keyth pulled his body off the ground and began doing the same, smashing his hands into the walls over and over again trying to keep up. **** FLASH BACK 2**** " Keyth, what will you do about the exits?" Keyth smirked. " Thats easy, me and densuke will open the gates up all over this place with a riot. Haha, that's the easiset part. But first we have to get to the main frame room so we can open all of the cell-mates gates." Keyvin, Keyths grandfather stepped forward." You know, that means the murduers in the underground dungeons, correct." Keyth looked up smirking at his grand father. " Im counting on them.." he said pointing out to the blue prints. " But who's going to get in there, None of us have a clearance pass." Claymore said. " I got the bombs, but i cant make that." " I can handle that." Said a pink haired female, all of them froze when they say the gaurd enter the room. Keyth tilted his head up. Ready... to kill her if need be. " Only.. if i get to leave with him." She said pointing to Densuke. He blinked. " Yes, you silly. You saved my life, i want to return the favor." She said winking at him *** FLASH BACK END*** If Keyths strike hit him in the head then Densuke would be in a horrid daze from the top of the head blow. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtE-rNLgyl8 )Densuke’s spin would be inturpted by ketyh’s increased agility, and a boot kick to his gut. Densuke felt the full force of it and was sent into the ropes, his stomach tingling with a cringe as he’d bounce slightly when he landed against the ropes. Densuke however planted his feet down firmly, so the movment of the ropes wouldn’t over take him completely. Densuke would then see ketyhs amazingly graceful flip. Densuke knew what would be coming…it had to have been some sort of frontal assault, which is not going to help being pinned against these ropes. The moment keyth landed infront of Densuke, Densuke would time his dodge to the interval of ketyhs first punch. Densuke would lean over dramatically far to his right avoiding that punch, and any other that may have come in that in that instance. Densuke however would turn this dodge into two things. 1: a cartwheel’d dodge. And 2: a cartwheel counter kick. The moment Densuke flipped, he allowed both of his feet to brush the area where keyths’ head was, and if keyth didn’t avoid this , he would be met with two kicks to his face, which would have enough force to send him spinning in the opposite direction a bit in a stagger. Densuke would use his speed, and recover from the flip in a millisecond, as while keyth was in mid spin (assuming the flip counter connected, even if it didn’t he’d still captilize on this time frame if the oppoenent dodged somehow) Densuke would attempt to grab ketyh from behind with swift speed, seeming to hae teleported from his spot, and if sucssesful grip him by the waist. He would then lift keyth into the air and attempt to slam him upper back first down on the mat. If this worked keyth would have a massive impact on the upperback which would cuase minor swelling at most. Densuke would not stop there however, as the very SECOND keyth hit the ground, densuke like a rabi animal would attempt to swarm him and mount, keyth, but placing his upperbody weight on keyths upper half. Densuke would then begin to throw short elbows towards Keyth’s left jaw, aiming dead set in the middle to create the most impact, attempting to knock him out. However Desnuke knew a counter could happen at anytime, it was worth the attempt. If keyth didn’t respnd, he would keep reciving these short elbows until skin was broken and blood was drawn::Flashback:: The mid aged man spoke to desnuke as he tried hitting the speed bag. “Your strength is lacking..speed is nothing without power. Try to knock the bag as much as Keyth is, and equalize your hitting strength…” Densuke would continue to hit the bag, hearing keyths sucssseful grunts.::Flashback 2:: Densuke would shiver at the girl’s obsession with him. “Look mam your lovely and I’d tap that….hard…but understand, there are BIGGER things going one right about now okay?!” The pink haired girl would hug him from behind. “OH MIFUNAE KUN! MY HERO! I’LL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! TAKE ME INTO YOUR ETERNAL LOVE SYMPHONY!” Densuke would facepalm himself. “Ahh…regardless, lets kick this plan off. We need to get the explosives into place, but we’ve only got so much time. I can pay off a few people to aid us as long as we get them out to. “ Densuke looked over at seemore. “You all set with the hacking? We’re gonna need all those secrurity turrets down for at least an hour.” Seemore nodded and begin typing the final calcualtions for the EMP. Densuke would stand and smirk. “I love it when a plan comes together.” Keyth was kicked in the face, all of Densukes attacks falling through all the way to the slam. As He pulled his body back to slam keyth into the ground, Keyth used all of his strength to pull his arm back so that his body caught him before he hit the matt. His arms shaking in pain as his body caught the head on collison. Using the momentum, he pulled his legs up high into the air with densuke still latched to his body and then sprung them forward kicking Densuke into the air high. Keyth would cut a back flip, doing a kick at the same time, so when Densukes head was on its way down from the fall he'd get a hard kick, not enough to knock him out, but to daze em pretty bad, going flying into the turn buckle on the right side of the arena. Seeing that Densuke was already in mid-slam, getting out of this suprise attack would be pretty tough. He'd flop down, Landing on his right knee as He'd wait for his opponent to recover from the attack itself. **** FLASH BACK**** " Alright guys..." Said claymore. " We have two days before we set this place up sky high." He said pacing around in an underground cellar with over 50 men under there... all of them had made a pledge under Keyth who had proven himself after defeating most of the gangs single handely. " Tasanagi.." he said refering to Keyth. " Will be you guys Messiah. You all will follow him, to the promise land!" The said shouting. " We need you all.." Keyth said stepping infront of them all. " Is to make and form a distraction. Cause the biggesr riot you can during me and Densukes fight, after its going on, meet us down here where we will all exit out of the underground cellars and then make it to the boats we have docked outside to get us back to the city." One of the guys rose his hand. " Sir... there are sharks out there in those waters surrounding the prison. " Let us worry about that..." Keyth said smirking and closing his eyes.*** flash back ending*** 'Go Time!' Keyth’s last second counter was indeed a well timed one and showed the fruits of both their training, namely keyth’s who’d gained a prowess which was signifigantly better. He’d reverse the momentum of the slam, which would send densuke into the air. This areal counter would be even furthered with a follow’d up backflip kick by keyth which cought densuke right in the chin. Densuke was dazed for a moment, as the lights around him faeded and flashed back in. Densuke’s dexterity allowed him to recover however, and cut his own back flip, landing on the top turn buckle of the right corner of the ring, in a squat. He’d eye Keyth from a distance..::Flashback:: Densuke would listen to ketyh make the final preperations for the escape plan. He’d nod to keyth and everyone else involved. “Lets make it a bang then shall we gentlemen. TEAM ALPHA WOLF SQUADREN ASSEMBLE!” There would be a dead silence, accept for the pink haired woman who shrieked in excitement. “WOO! Wolf squaaaaaad!” Densuke would facepalm himself once more.::Flashback end:: Densuke would smrik at Keyth. “Nice move…try this one out!” Densuke would forward sprint, off the turn buckle leaving a feint shadow to his movements with pure speed alone. His posture and poise had improved and given him a sort of high speed body to a degree. He’d approach keyth faster than he had in this entire match, using the element of surprise on his end as well Once an inch away from keyth, he’d leap over him, in a twisting forward flip, clearing his body barely, possibly feinting him out if he wasn’t careful. Densuke’s next move was simply pure dexterity. He turned at the last second, and grabed onto the arena rope, and with a rubber band slingshot like effect, would stretch himself backwards and then propel forward between the top and second ropes with a drop kick directly to ketyhs back, an attempt anyway. Should the attack connect, it would send Keyth flying across the ring, into the ropes on the other side, with a muscle strain caused by densuke’s elastic maneuver and it would end with Densuke taking his original stance yet again, as if baiting keyth. If the attack did not miss and it was dodged for some odd reason, densuke would plant his feet to the ground, simultaneously turning around and approaching keyth regardless of his directional evasion, and leaping forward at him with a flying superman punch. The elastic momentum would continue to fill densuke’s body until the force was altered and dispersed, or transferred through this physical hit. This punch would have enough force to rock ketyh a good bit, especially since densuke would aim in the same spot he’d been hitting keyth in this entire match, only adding on the the pain he may be feeling. Weather these attacks hit or miss Densuke would glare over to the entry door, at Seemore who was standing there with his remote control. Densuke would wink, and that would be the first signal. Keyth would have to give the second one for the plan to take underway.. 'Heroes Are Heroes, Regardless of Sides..' Keyth: He watched as Densuke recovered from the kick and landed on the turn buckle. Keyth was ready he punched but Densuke glided right over his hand and then suddenly a powerful kick to the back was made. Causing keyths body to tumble forward into the ropes. He gripped tightly to the ropes, and slipped his legs through the space between ropes. The rope itself would tug him back farther and farther like sling shot getting ready to fire. As he was being pulled with the rope, he turned his attention over to claymore. ****FLASHBACK**** " Me and Densuke, can make the sound waves that trigger off the bombs easy. But if you guys dont wanna die when they go off, i suggest you all start running..."Keyth said to claymore and the rest of the gang. " Lets move out. We only got one shot at this.**** flash back ending**** Keyth turned his head over to see the pink haired guy clapping up and down in praise, pretending to watch the fight. ***** flash back***** " Alright, hey little miss obbsessed..." Keyth said to her, she had her arms around denuske kissing him on the face over and over and looked pretty pissed when she was interrupted. " When you have those files deleted in the wardens office. I need you to come outside to the fight, and give us a signal." he said to her. " L-Like what?" She said standing up straight. " I need ya to clap, a bunch of times... maybe 10 times." He said crossing his arms. " 10 times? That's it." She said. Keyth would nod his head. " Yup, once you do that. Then me and Densuke can move on with the sound waves, and get this show on the road." **** FLASH BACK END.**** The warden would be watching as the two of them went head to head in the ring. " The views are skyrocketing all over Kasaihana sir." Said one of the gaurds. " Good, its good to show the world that the best prison on the west coast of the earth is also the best in the world." He said smiling and crossing his arms. Keyth and Densuke continued to battle it out. Matching blow for blow untill they both began to fight in sequence almost. They were moving too fast for human comprhension. Flipping, twisting, kicking diving untill they had kicked each other back by 10 feet. Keyth panting would nod his head at Densuke, Densuke nodded back. The wardens left eye brow cocked up. "...Hm..?"(( ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXkgn3QUA2w)) He said as he watched the two. They'd both take off at the same time, dashing towards one another, Keyths left arm was back, And so was Densukes, leaping into the air they'd meet each other in flight. Letting there fist clash with one another so hard...that the chi build up caused a wave... a wave so strong, so powerful that emitters sending out the fight throught kasaihana city would all explode... along with the explosive on the other side of the prison. The gaurds would flood and rush over there to investigate. And as soon as they did the inmates in the court yard would start to riot and fight all over. The wardenes eye were focused... locked down onto the chaos within his prison. More explosions errupted through random areas in the prison. He'd tilt his head up and sigh. "..." Densuke and keyth would end there clash with them both landing in a flip. " LETS GO!" Keyth said running through the roiting animals as they fought with one another. The Criminals locked down in the dugeons were broken free as they raided the place killing as many gaurds as they could. Keyth ran as hard as he could making sure that Densuke, Claymore, The pink haired female, and Seemore were behind them. There was a zipline hooked down to the boating area below. As everyone zipped down to the boat Keyth would turn to eye his grandfather at the door behind him. " C'mon Old man! This is our only chance!" His grandfather smirked and crossed his arms. " Dont be like your father Keyth. And dont be like me. If you wish to be a Yakuza... Be a good man as well." He said as the doors behind him opened up with gaurds at the door. " No! C'mon old man! Dont do this!" He said at the top of his lungs. " MAKE YOUR OWN DESTINY! AND FIGHT FOR YOUR OWN CAUSE! HAVE A REASON TO FIGHT! JUST LIKE YOU GRANDSON! ARE MY REASON TO FIGHTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" The elderly man charged. Clothesling all of the guards and then taking off down the hall taking out as many as he could before he was shot down. Keyth watched in horror as he reached out to the elderly man. Shouting at the top of his lungs. He turned around and leaped down, landing on the boat, it sun shifted...turning in a submarine as they took off. " STUPID OLD MAN!" Keyth said as he dropped to his knees. "....That.. that was stupid of you..." He said as tears began to drip and run from his eyes.**** FLASH BACK****(( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waFlPlzc8ac)) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ow OW OW OW OW OW!" The elderly ma was laughing as his grandson screamed at the top of his lungs due to how painful it was to endure the stiching tattoo's. " HA HA HA HA! C'MON BOY... IT DOESNT HURT THAT BAD DOES IT!?" " AHHHH Screw you old man! You didnt say it'd hurt this ba-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WATCH IT!"He said looking over his right shoulder." HAHAHAAHAH C'mon, now after everything ive taught you about being a yakuza. You mean to tell me, you cant do the most important part? Which is get a lousy tattoo.?" Keyth reamined silent as he shook his head. " Keyth, who's your favorite super hero?" Keyth looked behind his back at the old man. " Thunder man... well he used to be, but then i found out heroes werent real." The elderly man looked out at him. " When i was a child i liked Superman." He said looking down at the boy. " And Keyth, this is a cruel world. But Heroes do..exsist my boy. There everywhere." " Yeah... what the hells a hero anyway." His grandfather smirked. " A Hero, is someone. Who has something to fight for." Keyth looked back down at the ground. " You just need something, to fight for my boy." He said looking down at him and then continuing the tattoo. "...How'd you end up in here old man.." His grandfather sighed. " I was the right hand to the Ornigal Kagemaru leader, and took the fall for him. Made it seem like i was dead to my family, so they wouldnt have to worry about me anymore. Your the only family i've seen. In over 30 years." Keyth reamined silent. " Our family is a dark one... but i think. You may be the light to the darknesss my boy. Maybe your that hero." **** FLASH BACK END**** " No Grandpa.... you were the hero..." He said as the sub began to dive further into the water back into the city. Category:Ark6